Making a bet
by Crashed13
Summary: Lorena bets Bart he can't get four girls tipsy by midnight but. What happens if he does?
1. Chapter 1

Bart was out shopping for snacks,drinks,and other party supplies for the titans west annual party when he got a call form Lorena." Hey Bart are you finished shopping yet?" She asked." No,not yet." He told her."Good because I want to make a bet with you."Lorena told Bart."I'm listening."He told her with a grin."You have to get four girl that you don't know tipsy by midnight."She said."What do I get if I win?"He could tell she had to think about it because of the time of dead air."I'll kiss you." She said to him."Okay.I'm game,but what happens if I don't make it?"Bart asked Lorena."Then you have to take me shopping."She said."Alright but why did you call me why I was shopping?"Bart asked."Because I've seen what you wear and you need something nice."She said honestly." we'll shake on it when I get ?"Okay."She agreed."Now All I need to do is go shopping for some new clothes."He told went to a few different stores and picked out some he thought might look he loaded every thing up then took arrived a little bit later at Titans was mauled by the crowd of titans asking him if he got every thing."Did you get the drinks?"Conner asked him." Yeah dude I got em." He told superboy."What about the chips I like?"Static asked."Right here."Bart said holding up a bag of ruffles."Sweet!"He exclaimed."Thanks Bro."Static thanked him."What about some new clothes?"Lorena asked him. He held out the bag of clothes he picked out at the stores he visited."Meet me in your room after your finished here."she told him."Okay."She walked off to his room and he noticed him self staring at her ass. Then went back to being attacked by hordes of titans.


	2. Getting ready

Bart walked into his room to see that Lorena had started looking through the clothes he bought at the store earlier that day."You've got pretty good taste." Lorena told Bart upon entering the room."Thanks,your not do bad yourself."Bart smiled at him."So do you know what you wanna wear?"She asked him."No,not really."He confessed."Alright then here."she shoved a bunch of clothes into his arms."Go change."She commanded."But your in my room."He noted." I'll turn around just hurry."said told tuned around and just as quickly turned around to see a shirtless cheeks started to burn."Done."he claimed."That fast?"She asked."Super-Speed,Remember?"Bart said."Right,that looks good On you."She complemented."Really?Thanks."Your welcome."Lorena settled for a red short sleeved button up shirt that wasn't buttoned a yellow shirt under that,dark jeans,and red high tops."Your collar is messed up." She told him."What?"he asked."Here."She reached behind his neck and she fixed his rested her hands on his shoulders and looked into his faces got closer together then the door opened up and kid devil walked in." Hey Bart can I barrow-Whoa sorry." He apologized." Get hoot Eddie!"Lorena yelled while throwing a pillow at Eddie."Sorry,I just came to ask if I could borrow some of Bart's CD's for the party."Here." Bart said while handing Eddie a box of CD's." Cassie needs your help with the decorations and table set up." He told Bart."Okay tell her I'll be there in a sec."He said to Eddie. "Gotcha."He said Leaving the finally said"Let's go have a party."


	3. Who will win the bet

Bart finished th decorations pretty quickly seeing as he had super-speed."So you look nice."Cassie told him after they finished the decorations and tables."Thanks,You look nice too." He said." I heard about the bet you and Lorena made."She said."Yeah it's gonna be pretty complicated."Bart admitted."What if I pretend to be drunk for you?" Cassie offered."Really?Thank you."He said hugging her."No problem."She Said hugging him back."So you guys ready to start this party?"Baest Boy asked."Hell yeah!"Yelled Super boy from across the room." Then start letting people up."Bart told beast Boy."You got it."Beast Boy said back."Hey Eddie start the music."Lorena told Eddie while walking into the got up to the dj spin table and started playing good feeling by flo rida."Great song choice dude."Bart told first wave of people came up and just started going pretty second wave came up,then the third,then forth until you couldn't fit any one else in and Lorena stood behind a little was scoping out girls to get drunk and Lorena was nagging him to just go and start already."Just go Bart."She kept telling him."Hold on jeez I've still got three hours till mid know you sound like you want me to win this bet."he said."Mabye I do."She said with a smirk."Um..um.."Was all Bart could finally saw a girl already drinking like crazy."Here we go."Bart said speeding up to the watched from the back ground."Hey."Bart said casually as he sat down next to her."Bart?"the girl said to him."Megan?"Bart asked."yeah that's me."She said."Sorry didn't recognize you there for a sec."He apologized."It's ok.I heard about the bet."She said."Oh."He said blantly."I could act drunk for you."Megan offered."Thank you."He said."Now come on I gotta go act drunk for more than one reason."Megan said."Whats the other reason?"Bart Asked."To get static."She said as she started dancing like she was came up to him and said,"Nice job Allen."Thanks."He stayed together for about fifteen minutes until Bart saw another Went over to her,it was Cassie."Hey."He greeted."Hey."She replied."Oh hey is now a good time to act drunk?"Cassie asked."Almost perfect."He went to the dance floor and started was acting drunk of corse to fool walked up to him." Kid Flash strikes again."She joked."Yep and it's only I guess I could take as little break."He said sitting down."Yeah watching you get girls drunk is exhausting."Lorena complained."How is it exhausting?"Bart Asked."Alot of guys have been asking me to dance but tell them I'm reserved."She said with a smirk."Really?For who?"Bart just smiled at talked for a while,A long while."I should get back to getting girls tipsy."Bart said."Wait,after this song she said as she pulled him close to was a soft song."It's kinda slow don't you think?"Bart asked."Yeah but let's dance anyway."She set her hands on his shoulders and he put his hands on her just swayed back and forth to the slow swayed together for a little while then Lorena layed her head on Bart's shoulder and the beat picked up and they made their way back to the tables."Your a good dancer."Lorena said." really good too."Bart Lorena did was blush."What time is it?"Bart at the clock on her phone and said,"11:30."Damn it!"He it struck him."You set me up!"Bart Yelled."What!?No!"Lorena Yelled back at him."You Knew I would take a break then you made me dance with you so you would win!"Bart said."Or maybe I like you and just wanted to dance with you!"She yelled."You know I'll win this bet."He said to followed him around until he got two more girls walked over to her."Time?"He asked." you just made told him then walked away."Dude,Not cool."Superboy said behind him."Shut up set me up."Bart told him."Or maybe she really likes you dude."He looked around and saw Lorena flirting with some blonde guy."Yeah looks like she misses me already."Bart said pointing over to Lorena."Dude go get 's yours."He told him while patting his walked over to her as the guy left to go get her a drink."Hey."He said as he sat next to her."What do you want?"She asked."Another chance."He said."Bart,I don't know."She said."Please,Lorena I'm sorry.I really thought you set me up."He pleaded."Bart I wouldn't do that Bart I would keep it fair.I just wanted to dance with you."She said."Hey what are you doing talking to my girl?"A voice tuned and looked at who the voice belonged to."She's not your girl."Bart told him."I don't think your getting this,she's mine so why don't you just run along and go play with your little friends."He told Bart."Hey mark lets just go."Lorena said."After I'm done with this dumbass."Mark made a grab for Bart who dodged the attack and hit him in the everybody was yelling,"FIGHT,FIGHT,FIGHT,FIGHT!"Mark got Bart in the mouth and quickly countered with a kick to his 's knee buckled but he quickly got back up only to be knocked out by Superboy hitting him with a glass bottle in the back of the head."Thanks."Bart said with a busted lip."Bart are you okay?!"Lorena said rushing to his side."Yeah I'm fine."He said as Superboy helped him up."WHOO!"The crowed cheered."Here I'll go and fix your lip."Lorena offered As she dragged Bart through the went to his room only to find static and Megan on it."OH MY GOD!"Lorena and Megan said in unison."Sorry dude."Static said to Bart."You know what,Take the sheets when your done."Was all he said."Let's just go to my room for the first aid kit."Lorena they backed out of the door and shut followed Lorena to her walked in and there was nobody there so they went to the bathroom and Lorena pulled out her first aid kit."Excuse the mess."She looked around and saw a bunch of bras and clothes everywhere."Come here."She walked over to Lorena and she started doctoring him it started healing on its own."What just happened?"She asked."My body speed heals."He said."You could have said something."Lorena said."Sorry."Bart apologized."Come on."She walked out to the dance floor and started dancing."You know you still haven't kissed me yet."Bart then Lorena jumped at him and kissed him just as 'my first kiss' Started they broke apart Eddie put up a thumbs did the same."Best bet I ever made."Bart said."Yeah,me said as she kissed him again.


End file.
